1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate management and use of graphical user interface components. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate reuse of user interface components in dynamic hierarchical applications.
2. Background
Historically, where hierarchical user interface components have been employed, children components have required knowledge of the parent key information of the parent object. This is required knowledge of the parent and placement within the hierarchy at design time. Such an approach requires significant work to integrate or reuse components in an increasingly dynamic environment.